The worlds darkest hero
by Vento The Samurai
Summary: Just one of the many possibilities. Basically what I think should have happened in the world of Blazblue,( Noel x Ragna ) female Jin.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 1:Ragnarok.

Ragna the bloodeged made his way to the NOL branch were the cauldron was. He had smashed numerous branch's thus earning the title Grim reaper, as well as having the world's largest bounty in recorded history.

Ragna turned and started walking down an alley.

 _"hope this is the right way. This is easley the biggest city I've been in so far."_

"Whats this sneaking around like a timid little mouse? It's a wonder how you ever got a title such as the grim reaper." A mocking voice came from behind him.

But he already knew who's it was. For him once you hear that voice you know, you're getting an earful Of bullshit.

He turned his head in annoyance.

"Damn rabbit! What do you want now!?"

"Hmmm? Oh nothing in particular. I just wanted to see if you were consumed by the Blazblue yet. After all you use it so much,I would have thought you've gone mad by now."

"The hell you talking about Rachel?"

"Im talking about you. Im surprised that you haven't lost control yet."

""Psssshhh. Like I we lose control of my own power."

"Just when I thought that you had some intelligence Ragna."

"What?"

"Didn't you learn anything from Jubei? You can't mistake the power of the Azure for your own."

Those words always confused Ragna, in the way they always put it made it seem like it was no real danger. Constantly being reminded of those words, always annoyed Ragna. If the danger was that real why not just take the BlazBlue away already?

"Yes because clearly it was meant to be shared." Ragna answers in a sarcastic manner, as he began to walk away.

"...That stupidity and weakness, is exactly why you lost _them_ in the first place you know."

Silents fell, as Rachel realize what she just said, she felt like she was surrounded by a thousand heated blades.

Ragna stop dead in his tracks. Without so much as turning his head he answered.

"Hey rabbit. I'm going to count to five if you're still there when I'm done. I can't be held responsible for your untimely death."

"One."

"Ragna!"

"Two."

"Please li-."

"Three."

"Wait!"

"Four."

"..."

"Five."

Ragna turned around to see that she was still there. With a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Wow, i always knew that you had a death wish."

"If you're quite done-"

Ragna swings his massive sword down at her. However she Dodges by teleporting way, the force of the attack was enough to smash the street halfway down. As the dust and debri cleared, the Grim reaper realize he missed. Rachel was no were to be found.

Putting Bloodsythe away he continued walking to the Nol branch.

Standing on top of a roof of a near by building, Rachel could not believe it! Did he really try to take her life?

"I can't say i didn't deserve that, Ragna."

* * *

(At the Nol branch.)

When Ragna got to the branch, he was surprised to see no one there. Usually when he got to one of the branches the entrance would have been flooded with soldiers. After a while of walking the seemingly abandon branch, Ragna's right arm began take ache. As if it was warning him of some thing. He snaps out it, Just in time to Dodge several ice spikes that were fired at his head.

"My my, that was pretty good." a woman's voice said.

Ragna looked at his attacker, a feeling of familiarity came over him. As if he knew her.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"Hahahah! Don't tell me, you forgotten about me , _Oni chan~?"_

Memories flash through Ragna's mind. That day, he was betrayed.

The veins on Ragna's face look like there were about to pop.

"Is that you Jin?"

Jin answered with an unnerving smile.

"It's Jin kisaragi now oni chan."

"Well then, -"

Ragna swing his sword, only for the attack to be blocked, by Jin's yukionnasa.

"I suggest you take this fight seriously, and stop calling me that! You are no family member of mine."

Ragna and Jin broke away from each other.

"Let's kill each other, oni chan!"

Jin fired an ice sword at Ragna,who blocks the attack with his sword.

"What the fuck I just said?! **G** **auntlet Hades**!"

Much to Ragna's surprise Jin didn't move out of the way. Ragna's fist smashed Through the ice clone decoy.

 _"When did she-!?"_

Ragna sense's Jin behind him,and delivered a back hand attack. Jin arched her back dodging the hit. She then countered by stabbing him in the stomach,Ragna chops the blade away but the Yukionnasa froze the wound making it harder to heal.

"That was amazing oni chan! Really! So that's the power of the azure huh?"

"Why yes it is...that was pretty cheap of you leaving a decoy like that,but impressive."

Jin's eyes lit up like the sun.

"Really, your impressed with me oni chan?!"

"But I could have sworn I told you to never call me that again. Oh well, check your feet."

"What..?"

Jin look's down, to see that she was standing on a disc of seithr. Ragna clenched his fist.

"Boom."

The seithr exploded hurting Jin, as well as creating an opening for an attack.

 **"inferno divider! Carnage scissors!"**

The two devastating attacks, drained Jin of all the energy she had left. She collapsed on the foor, as she tried to force herself up, she was put back down with a seithr powered stomp, courtesy of Ragna the Bloodeged.

"Ok Jin, I have a questions and you give me the answers."

"...uhgh.."

"Why did you betray me? Your own kin. Why?"

"Because you're evil, once I found out you were going to be the black beast to have to put you down before it was too late and you destroyed the world."

"Hmmm, and people call me stupid. Listen closely Jin, those who seek to prolong the end may quicken it."

Ragna walk away in search of the cauldron he's wasted too much time.

"The worse is yet to come."

* * *

And that's a wrap for chapter 1. If you liked it fave follow and review and also check out my other stories to. Stay frosty my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dark one and the hero.

Ragna was making his way down to the cauldron,however he was getting sick of walking.

"God damn it, i wish there was a faster way."

Ragna's prayer's were answered as he saw an elevator at the end of the hall. Ragna quickly got in and began to descend to the lower levels of the N.o.l branch. he smiled as thing were finally looking up.

(30 Minutes latter.)

"How Many sub levels does a base this big, need?!"

(10 minutes later.)

"Ya know, you think with all the money they collect, they find ways to make more jobs or more hospitals, I only saw one clinic on my way here. perhaps even find a way to prevent homelessness. But no this is where it all goes, all that money and power and the most impressive thing done with it, is making FUCKING ELEVATORS THAT GOES ALL THE WAY TO CHINA!" Ragna was getting inpatient.

Ragna was struggling to stay awake now, there's only so much boredom a man can take. the elevator finally stopped and he was all too happy to get out but the second he got off, his right arm felt like it was on fire.

"Damn it! What is this time!?"

"Greetings dark one I have been expecting you." A somewhat robotic voice spoke.

Ragna turned his attention to a man wearing white samurai like armor and mask, he also had long sliver hair in a ponytail. A smirk creeps on Ragnas lips.

" I know I'm going to regret asking but who are you supposed to be?" Asked Ragna.

"I am the white void-"

"Ah no wait let me stop you right there. Allow me to read your mind and finish your sentence and/or monologue. I am the cold steel, I am the just sword, With blade in hand I shall root the sins of this world and cleanse them in the fires of destruction! I am Hakumen the end has come!"

Hakumen stood there completely surprised.

" shocked? You shouldn't be. Want to know why? Vigilantes and wannabe be superheroes constantly come up to me with that get up and line. Seriously it's been done to death. Honestly your like the fifth hundred Hakumen I've met in my wake." Ragna said looking a little bored.

"Then allow me to assure you I am the one true Hakumen!"

"And I'll show you why they call me the Grim Reaper. Bring it on you masked bitch!"

* * *

Ragna then charged at hakumen with his weapon in hand as he slashes at hakumen.

Hakumen created a barrier And prepared to counter.

But suddenly ragna faked his attack as he kicks him in the stomach.

However he had appeared to do nothing more then simply push back Hakumen.

Ragna then proceed to attack Hakumen as he spins kicks and slashes at him.

switching to the offensive, Hakumen Swang his sword with great force. Ragna tries to block it with his own but was completely blown away.

Ragna hit the ground hard but quickly got back up as he took his stance.

Hakumen in an instant appears before Ragna and strikes again. Ragna do not have time to try to block it, and was sent hurtling into several steel beams Pillars.

"F*** that hurt, but not as painful when I got impaled by that robot girl." Ragna said as he rolls his shoulders then got serious.

"Carnage scissors!" Hakumen copy's Ragnas attack but with more power.

"Oh s***, that's not good." Ragna said as he quickly charged at hakumen not letting him finish his attack.

"Hey that's my move you d***!" ragna shouted at hakumen.

" I see it only fitting that you die with your own technique used against you. we fought hundreds of times already I know all your moves."

"That is some serious bullshit." Ragna said to hakumen as he attacks him.

" each time is little different but it always ends the same, I know this is just another Repeat in time."

"What are you talking about?" Ragna asked him.

" I can literally kill time. CUT it Really. but my real body it's somewhere in the boundary, and everytime I get brought back into this world I only ever get to go this far. after this you probably might get lucky and go over to a cauldron. I am fully aware of time looping."

"Well how about you get out of my way then we will be on our own ways." Ragna suggested as starting to annoyed.

" maybe you didn't hear me, time is looping, because you keep bringing the end of the world and the only way for it to stop is for me to kill you!"

"Well good luck with that buddy but I ain't dying yet, I got somewhere to be" Ragna told hakumen as he holds his sword at him.

"...did you not hear what I just said? you probably ended the world, thousands of times that's why time is looping. You can make it past make me sure, but after that the whole world will repeat again and you will make zero progress."

"Does look like I care about a time loop? Get the hell out of my way or I'm gonna have to make you move." Ragna warned hakumen as someone in distance sees them.

" you really are hopeless." Hakumen shakes his head.

"And you are a b***." Ragna told him as attacks.

Ragna unleash a barrage of attacks but was unable to break Hakumen's defense.

* * *

"What's noise?"

Noel quickly hides behind a pillar so she won't be seen.

" black onslaught!" Ragna yelled.

" empty sky from..." Hakumen focus his energy into his blade.

"STOP!" Came a voice that made them what freeze.

Ragna frozed as he looked at her, his heart was in his throat. This girl... could she be?

"Saya...?"

* * *

End of chapter 2 what do you guys think? Leave you let me know what you like or dislike about this fanfic. Until next time, later.


End file.
